


Back To You

by Only_angel_28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, Canon Compliant, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Emotions, Established Relationship, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, POV Louis, Phone Sex, Pining, Riding, Rimming, Smut, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 00:52:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_angel_28/pseuds/Only_angel_28
Summary: "Hello?" His voice came out all high and breathy like an anxious school girl, and he cringed internally at how wrecked he sounded already."Lou?"Harry's voice was the same as ever, deeper than the sea and somehow both gravelly and smooth as silk. Harry was full of infuriating little contradictions like that. It drove Louiscrazy. He had spent a good portion of his life questioning if Harry Styles was actually even human; on paper he just didn't make sense. He was an enigma, an anomaly, the exception to every rule.*After dropping his new single, "Back To You" Louis gets a text from Harry inquiring about the true inspiration for the song.





	Back To You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, loves! This is just a one shot inspired by Louis' new song. This is my first time ever posting my work so be gentle with me pretty please. I'm also working on a longer fic that I will post whenever it's finished, but I got distracted by the beauty that is Louis Tomlinson and took a little break to write this. In this work, text messages are indicated in bold italics, I hope it's not too confusing. Thanks to anybody who takes the time to read this, I hope you enjoy! If you like it, please leave me a comment, it would mean the world to me! Xx.
> 
> ***Edited this so now Harry's texts are indicated by bold italics and Louis' are just bold, no italics. :)

 

**_Did you think of me when you wrote it?_ **

 

Louis swallowed and scrubbed a hand over his face, he could feel the rapid thrum of his pulse, his blood buzzing through his veins. Nothing good would come of this, he was certain.

 

Fuck it.

 

Louis had never been good at denying himself things, especially when it came to Harry. His hands were shaking as he composed his reply. He squeezed his eyes shut as he pressed send.

 

**Yes _._ **

 

It was mere seconds later that his phone buzzed in his hand with Harry's reply.

 

**_Do you still think about me when you touch yourself?_ **

 

 _Jesus fucking Christ_.

 

Louis pushed his phone off his lap and leaned back into the sofa, pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes. His heart was hammering in his chest. After all this time and everything that had happened, how was it even possible that Harry could still make him feel this way?

 

_You stress me out._

_You kill me._

_You drag me down._

_You fuck me up_.

 

Harry had lost the wide eyed innocent act ages ago, replacing it with a desperate edged urgency that never ceased to knock the breath from Louis' lungs when he thought about the bumbling sixteen year old with messy curls, cherub cheeks, and red bitten lips whose hands used to tremble when he unbuttoned Louis' jeans. There had been no time for being coy when you were being forced into the closet. Being in a forbidden relationship meant that their time together had usually consisted of secret rendezvous and stolen moments; feverish kisses and wandering hands.

 

Louis picked up his phone off the floor, his conversation with Harry still open on the screen. There was no turning back now, he was in too deep.

 

**Yes _._ **

 

The little bubble with three dots popped up indicating that Harry was typing again. It disappeared and reappeared twice, and a few minutes ticked by before Harry's response finally came through. Louis flicked his fringe out of his eyes and chewed his knuckle nervously as he lifted his phone to read the text.

 

**_I still have that video you sent me. God your fucking hands, Louis. I love your hands. Hottest thing I've ever seen. I watch it every time I touch myself._ **

****

_Oh shit. Oh fuck_. This was not happening. _Not again_.

 

Several months ago, Harry had sent him an MP3 file of one of the tracks off his first solo album before it was released. The track was titled "Sweet Creature" and Harry's text had simply read "For you." Louis had listened to the song on repeat until he was sobbing uncontrollably and it felt like his ears were bleeding. Then he had gotten drunk and done something _very, very stupid_. He recorded a video of himself wanking off with Harry's song playing in the background and Harry's name on his lips when he came. Then he had done something even more stupid. He had sent the video to Harry with a text that read "For you." Harry had never responded. Louis was mortified and had spent the last couple months agonizing over his own stupidity. He always did the stupidest shit when it came to Harry. It was humiliating.

 

 _I call you, but you never even answer. I told myself I'm done with wicked games_.

 

Another text pops up on the screen.

 

**_Where are you?_ **

 

Okay, this was _definitely_ happening.

 

**London _._ **

 

Three more dots.

 

**_Me too. You at your flat?_ **

 

**Yes _._ **

 

Louis held his breath and waited for the next text to come through. He already knew what Harry would ask and he already knew what his answer would be. It was inevitable. _They were inevitable_.

 

_You've got me cornered and my hands are tied._

 

**_Can I come over?_ **

 

Louis didn't even think twice before sending off his reply.

 

**Yes _._ **

 

 _ **I’m still at a hotel in SoHo. Been here all day doing press for Dunkirk. I'll have to order a car. Be there in an hour**_.

 

 _Because I know I'm addicted to your drama, and baby here we go again_.

 

If they were going to do this, then Louis wasn't going to hold back. He was all in.

 

**Can you wait that long?**

 

**_Do I have a choice?_ **

****

**Call me from the car. Bring lube _._ **

****

**_Fuck._ **

 

Louis rubbed his hands up and down his thighs a couple times, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth. He allowed himself exactly thirty seconds to have a mini mental breakdown before he closed his eyes, took a deep breath and pulled himself together. He wasn't naive enough to fool himself into thinking that this could last any longer than one night. Nothing had changed. He knew the reasons why he and Harry couldn't be together like the back of his hand, but somehow they kept managing to allow themselves to forget, to pretend all those reasons didn't exist, even if it was only for one night. No distance or span of time was ever enough to stand in their way, all it took was one drunken text and they were crawling right back to each other. Nothing had changed, but that didn't stop Louis from wishing that it could. He didn't allow himself to board that particular train of thought, he knew that doing so would only be forging a path towards insanity. Instead he focused on the present. _On tonight_. _One night_. If he only had one night with Harry, then he damn well was going to make the most of it.

 

He wandered into the en suite off his bedroom and splashed cool water on his face, then strode over to his walk-in closet with a wicked plan and steely determination pounding through his veins. It took him a few minutes to find what he was looking for, but he changed quickly once he did.

 

He had just settled back down on the sofa in the living room when his phone rang. His heart momentarily stopped when "Wouldn't It Be Nice" by The Beach Boys, his ringtone for Harry, shattered the weighty silence filling his flat. He was breathless; his fingers felt stiff and sluggish as he fumbled with his phone to accept the call. Not trusting his trembling hands, he punched the speaker button and set his phone down on the armrest next to him.

 

"Hello?" His voice came out all high and breathy like an anxious school girl, and he cringed internally at how wrecked he sounded already.

 

"Lou?"

 

Harry's voice was the same as ever, deeper than the sea and somehow both gravelly and smooth as silk. Harry was full of infuriating little contradictions like that. It drove Louis _crazy_. He had spent a good portion of his life questioning if Harry Styles was actually even human; on paper he just didn't make sense. He was an enigma, an anomaly, the exception to every rule.

 

Louis cleared his throat, hoping his voice would come out in a less embarrassing manner when he spoke again. "Hey babe. You on your way?"

 

"Yeah, I'm in the car now. I, um…I have the um, you know what you told me to bring."

 

Gone was the sexy, self-confident boy from earlier. He sounded _nervous_. _God, Harry was actually nervous to see him_. Louis wasn't entirely certain what about that turned him on so much, but he had to take a second to reign himself back in. _Control_. He needed to be in control if they were going to do this.

 

"Lou?" Harry asked tentatively.

 

His voice, reminding Louis so much of the sweet sixteen year old kid with the easy laugh and the dopey smile, brought Louis back to reality.

 

"I'm here. Sorry. Does the car have a partition?"

 

Louis heard Harry's sharp intake of breath even over the phone.

 

"I think so. Um, yeah, yeah it does."

 

"Good. Put it up."

 

"Shit. Yeah, okay."

 

Louis waited a few seconds until the rustling sounds coming from Harry's end of the line quieted.

 

"All alone now?"

 

"Yeah," Harry breathed.

 

"Take off your pants."

 

"Shit, Lou. _Fuck_. Just a second."

 

Louis listened to more rustling and some slight cursing on Harry's end, he drummed his fingers on his thigh in anticipation.

 

"Okay," Harry squeaked. "Got it."

 

"Good, baby. Now I want you to take the lube and get those lovely long fingers of yours nice and wet for me."

 

Harry groaned loudly into the speaker. It sounded obscene ringing out staccato in Louis' quiet flat.

 

"What now?" Harry asked, he sounded like he was begging and Louis had to press his palm down hard against the zip of his tight trousers to steady himself.

 

"Lie back on the seat and put your legs up on the door."

 

Harry let out another low groan and Louis could hear him fumbling around as he tried to get into position. He pictured Harry in the backseat of some town car, naked from the waist down, with his legs in the air working himself open with his own fingers. It took every ounce of will power Louis possessed not to come right then and there.

 

"You ready babe?" He asked.

 

"Yeah."

 

"Start with one finger. I want you to tease yourself a little, like I would if I was there with you. You know how I like to get you all worked up, baby. Can you do that for me?"

 

Harry was panting heavily into the phone, Louis imagined he could feel Harry's hot breath on his neck as he listened.

 

" _Fuck_. Yes. Yes, I can do that."

 

"Nice and slow for me baby, move your finger in and out."

 

" _Louis,_ " Harry whined brokenly. "Louis, please. More. I need more."

 

"Shh, you're doing so good, baby. Always so good for me, Harry. No one does it for me like you."

 

" _Lou,_ " Harry moaned, dragging the word out to two syllables.

 

"Okay, love, give yourself another."

 

Harry made a pleased noise through the phone.

 

"You can move a little faster this time, but don't touch your cock," Louis instructed.

 

Harry moaned unabashedly loud and Louis wondered just how sound proof that partition was. He almost hoped that it wasn't. He wanted the whole world to know that he could do this to Harry, that he was the only one who could make him sound this needy and desperate.

 

"Another. _Please, Lou, another_."

 

"Alright, love. Go ahead."

 

Louis listened as Harry's moans became progressively more desperate and strangled, he was gasping for air. It was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

 

"That's it baby. Don't be shy. Let me hear you. I want everyone to hear you fucking yourself on your fingers for me."

 

" _Oh fuck, Lou_...I'm gonna--"

 

"Don't come yet," Louis commanded. "Take your fingers out. I don't want you to come until I'm fucking you."

 

"Louis!" Harry whined.

 

Louis ignored him and kept talking.

 

"Going to fuck you standing up against the wall with your clothes still on as soon as you walk in the door. Then I'm going to eat you out on the kitchen floor until you're sobbing and begging for it. Then I'm going to lay you out on the couch and ride your dick until you come so hard you can't see straight. Think you can come three times for me, love?"

 

"Yes. I can for you, Lou. _Only for you_."

 

"That's right, baby."

 

Harry cursed and Louis could hear him shuffling around. "I'm here."

 

" _Finally_. Get your sexy little arse up here. I'm going to die if I don't get my hands on you soon."

 

"Coming!" Harry said hurriedly.

 

"I thought I told you not to do that yet," Louis teased.

 

Harry's laugh was loud and completely unguarded. Even through his shitty iPhone speakers, it was still one of the best things Louis had ever heard.

 

"Cheeky," Harry said through his laughter.

 

"Don't keep me waiting, Styles, or I'm going to start without you."

 

" _Fuck,_ " Harry muttered, and then the line went dead.

 

Not two minutes later, Louis heard a knock at his door. He opened it and stood back to let Harry in. Harry - in typical fashion - came stumbling over the threshold, reaching out to grab Louis' forearm to steady himself. For a moment they just stared at each other, like two strangers meeting for the first time. Louis could never actually forget Harry, he had spent hours mapping out every flat plane and sharp contour of Harry's body, had worshipped every inch of his soft, creamy skin with his hands and mouth. He knew what Harry's heart felt like beating beneath him. He knew how delicious Harry smelled, how the scent was a little darker and muskier in the creases of his thighs. He knew what Harry tasted like, _every single part of him_ , the most exquisite harmony of bitter and sweet. After all this time, he found himself wanting to erase everything he knew about Harry from his brain and spend hours, days, _years_ learning it all over again.

 

 _God, he loves him_.

 

There's no one else like him. Louis knows there never will be. But this is it, this is all they get. Somehow that has to be enough.

 

Harry’s wild green eyes are glassy and heavy-lidded. Louis watches Harry’s pupils dilate as his eyes rake over Louis hungrily, swallowing him up like he can't get enough of what he’s seeing. Louis takes a small step back and gives an indulgent little twirl. He’s wearing one of his outfits from their _Up All Night_  tour, tight trousers in a soft shade of brown, braces, and a crisp white shirt with a contrasting navy blue collar buttoned all the way to his throat. It’s been years since he’s worn this outfit, and it doesn’t fit him quite like it used to. The events of the last few years have taken a toll on him. He’s lost some weight, and some of his curves along with it.

 

None of that seems to matter to Harry, however, who’s looking at him with his mouth agape like Louis is eighteen years old again. Harry’s eyes were always his best filter, his most flattering light. The way Harry looked at him made him want to be the kind of person Harry already thought he was. _Harry made him better._

 

“Lou,” Harry croaked, fingering the strap of one of his braces.

 

Louis shrugged. “I was feeling a bit nostalgic." 

 

A mixture of longing and sadness flashed in Harry’s clear green eyes, and then he blinked and it was gone. Louis could feel himself slipping, if he wasn’t careful this would be enough to send him over the edge again. _One night_. He reminded himself firmly. _That’s all you get_.

 

With renewed desperation and determination, Louis shoved down his feelings and surged forward until he was crashing against Harry. Their lips met in a bruising, open-mouthed kiss, their bodies slotting together effortlessly like two corresponding puzzle pieces. Even after all this time, they still just _fit_.

 

Louis forced himself to turn his brain off, completely giving in to sensation and letting it control his every move. He grabbed Harry by the hips and walked him backwards, keeping their lips connected, then flipped him around roughly so he was facing the wall. He lifted Harry’s arms over his head and pinned his wrists to the wall, then he trailed his hands slowly down Harry’s body to the waistband of his trousers, which he deftly unbuttoned and unzipped in quick succession. Harry gasped when he yanked both his trousers and pants down in one swift motion. Louis slid his hand between Harry’s cheeks, spreading him open and stroking him lovingly.

 

“God, Harry, _you’re so wet_. _So open for me_. You ready baby?”

 

Harry nodded furiously, his head banging against the wall with the motion.

 

“Please, Lou. _Please_.”

 

“Tell me what you want. You know how much I love to hear you beg.”

 

“Fuck me. _Please Louis, fuck me_. I want you so bad.”

 

Louis reached around to stroke Harry’s length.

 

“Love how hard you are for me, Harry. Love to feel how much you want it.”

 

Harry whimpered and stuttered his hips forward into Louis’ hand. Louis released him and pushed his braces down off his shoulders, undoing his trousers just enough to pull his cock out, but remaining otherwise fully clothed. He pulled a condom out from where he’d stashed it in his pocket earlier and rolled it on quickly. He wrapped his arm around Harry’s middle, splaying his hand out over his belly to steady him, then pressed a single kiss between Harry’s shoulder blades through the fabric of his shirt. He lined himself up and pushed in with no warning. Harry’s hands were still against the wall above his head, right where Louis had left them, and he bit down hard on his wrist when Louis bottomed out.

 

“Oh fuck, Harry. You feel amazing.”

 

Harry rocked back against him desperately.

 

“Lou. _Louis_. Move. Please move.”

 

Louis didn’t need to be told twice, with his arms still wrapped around Harry’s middle, he pulled him back towards himself, bending him slightly at the waist. One thrust and he knew he had the right angle. Harry was coming apart before his eyes, moaning and rocking back to meet each of Louis’ thrusts with vigor.

 

“Oh God. Oh fuck, Louis. There. _Right there_.”

 

Louis eased up ever so slightly, teasing Harry with a few shallow thrusts until Harry was whining and thrashing his head from side to side in desperation. Louis pulled out completely and then shoved back in all the way and it was over. Louis watched all the muscles in Harry’s back and shoulders clench through the sheer fabric of his shirt, then the tension released and Harry was spilling all over the wall in front of him. He rested his head on his forearms, Louis’ name a constant refrain on his lips as he rode out his orgasm. Sweat prickled the back of Louis’ neck; Harry’s thighs were trembling against him as he slipped out. Harry made a displeased noise and reached down to try and push Louis back inside.

 

“What about you?” He asked incredulously.

 

Louis shook his head. “Not yet. I have a plan, remember? I’m not done with you yet.”

 

Louis watched the tendons in Harry’s throat flex as he swallowed thickly. He reached down to grab his hand, flipping him around and pulling him along towards the kitchen. He disposed of the condom in the bin, then pushed Harry back against the work surface and nuzzled into his neck, sucking hot, wet kisses into the tender flesh while his hands worked to unbutton Harry’s shirt. Halfway down, Harry got impatient. He pushed Louis’ hands away and ripped it open himself, tiny buttons flying through the air and skidding across the kitchen floor. Louis moaned in approval and started kissing down Harry’s chest, pushing his shirt off his broad shoulders and tossing it to the floor. Harry was now completely naked, leaning against the counter in his kitchen while Louis was still wearing all his clothes. Harry seemed to notice at the same time Louis did.

 

“Take off your clothes, please. I need to see you. It’s been so long, Lou.”

 

Louis smiled at him and took a step back to undress himself slowly. Harry watched with a mixture of wonder and lust in his eyes. He stepped forward and pulled Louis into a tight embrace, their bodies touching at every possible juncture. Harry trailed his hand lovingly down Louis’ back, his fingers catching on each bump of his spine. It didn't take long for Louis to notice that Harry was already hard against him.

 

“You ready for round two love?” He asked sweetly, brushing his lips against Harry’s ear.

 

He actually felt the bumps rise on Harry’s skin beneath his hands as a chill swept over his body. Knowing that he could affect Harry like this was the best feeling in the world; the most addictive high. Harry nodded against his shoulder, and Louis pressed a kiss to the side of his head.

 

“Get down on your hands and knees for me, love.”

 

Harry obeyed, slipping out of his arms and down onto the hardwoods to get into position. Louis sank down to his knees behind him. The floor was cold and hard beneath him, but it was like a grounding force, and he needed it. He needed something to anchor him to the earth, to keep his body firmly on solid ground while his head drifted away into the clouds, carrying his heart with it. He nudged Harry’s legs further apart and leaned forward to trail kisses up the back of his thighs. Harry flinched when Louis’ mouth touched him, and Louis placed a comforting hand on the small of his back to steady him.

 

“’S okay baby. ‘S just me. _Relax_. Can you do that for me?” Louis said softly.

 

Harry looked over his shoulder and Louis gave him a reassuring smile. Harry nodded drunkenly and Louis stretched forward to kiss Harry’s mouth. The angle was a little awkward, but Harry sighed into the kiss, and Louis felt his body relax and go pliant beneath him.

 

“That’s it, love. So good for me. You’re so beautiful, you know that Harry?”

 

Louis punctuated the words with a firm bite to the point where Harry’s thigh flowed into the swell of his bum, causing Harry to fall forward onto his elbows in response.

 

“So fucking beautiful, Harry. There’s no one else like you.”

 

He stroked his hands over Harry’s arse reverently, before spreading his cheeks apart and burying his face between them. Louis worked his tongue in tantalizing little circles that had Harry keening and pushing back against his mouth.

 

“ _More,_ ” Harry cried. “Please, Lou. Give me more.”

 

Louis teased his tongue inside just the tiniest bit and Harry jerked backwards like he had been shocked by an electric current.

 

“Easy, babe,” Louis soothed, patting his bum.

 

“Sorry,” Harry said sheepishly.

 

“Don’t be sorry, babe. I love it. I love making you come apart for me. Love watching you lose yourself with how much you want it.”

 

Louis licked sloppily around Harry’s rim for a minute, reveling in the feeling of Harry’s thighs shaking uncontrollably beneath his hands, and the gorgeous moans spilling from his mouth with every flick of Louis’ tongue. He then pushed past the tight ring of muscle to start properly fucking Harry with his tongue, and Harry dropped his head down onto his forearms, sobbing brokenly against his damp skin.

 

Louis pulled back momentarily, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, before diving back in. He pushed his index finger in alongside his tongue, and was temporarily fascinated as he felt Harry’s body stretch to accommodate him easily. It was so beautiful, the way their bodies just melted into one another. There was nothing else like it on earth, and Louis allowed himself to think indulgently that maybe there weren’t two other people who fit together quite like he and Harry did. He pulled back with his tongue slightly, only to push his finger in deeper, searching for that spot that he knew would make Harry lose it. He heard the unmistakeable stutter of Harry’s breath when he found it. He teased over it with the lightest brush of his finger, and Harry begged incoherently, the sound muffled further by the fact that he still had his face buried in his forearms.

 

“You like that, babe? You gonna come for me again?” Louis chided.

 

“Yes. Yes, yes, yes. _Please_.” Harry chanted, the words slurring together into one messy jumble of vowels and consonants.

 

Louis thrust his tongue back in alongside his finger, curling it upwards as he pressed down with his finger at the same time. Harry let out a choked sob, pushing his hips back against Louis’ face as he came for the second time all over Louis’ kitchen floor. Louis was painfully hard at this point, but he forced himself to watch Harry tumble over the edge and shake apart beneath him.

 

When he’s finished, Harry flopped forward onto his belly, his cheek pressed against the floor and his body still shaking. His hair wasn’t long enough to really show his curls anymore, but it fell in little waves where it was sticking to the sweat on his forehead. Louis leaned forward to kiss his cheek tenderly. Harry’s eyes were screwed tightly shut, but the little wrinkle between his brows smoothed when Louis’ lips touched his flushed cheek. Louis drug his mouth back along Harry’s jaw to his ear; his lips feather light, giving just the illusion of kisses on Harry’s feverish skin.

 

 _I love you_. Louis thought, but didn’t say. _I’ve never loved anyone else like this, and I know I never will. All I want, all I need, I only find at your hands. You’re my light, my home, my sweet release._ He couldn’t allow himself to dwell on those types of feelings; it hurt too damn much.

 

There’s an uncomfortable tightness at the back of Louis’ throat and when it grew into a prickling sensation in his eyes, he knew he needed to stop. He needed to focus on something else. He closed his eyes tightly, and channeled all the intensity of his feelings for Harry into his physical desire for him, until the former was swallowed up by the latter and Louis could breathe again.

 

Harry lifted his head off the floor and looked back at Louis over his shoulder. He felt heat curl like actual flames licking over his skin as Harry’s eyes raked over his body. Harry’s gaze lingered on his face for a moment before dropping down to where his cock was painfully hard and leaking against his abdomen. Harry licked his lips sinfully, and even though it looked downright obscene with his red, swollen “fuck me” mouth, Louis knew that it was a subconscious gesture, almost a reflex.

 

“ _Lou,_ ” Harry whispered, his voice cracking audibly.

 

He started to peel himself off the floor with a grunt, and Louis automatically reached out to help steady him. Harry swayed a little as he tried to stand up, but once he was on his feet he offered Louis his hand to pull him up as well.

 

“Wanna take care of you now,” Harry breathed against his ear.

 

Louis gave him a weak smile and squeezed his waist.

 

“Slow down, love. I think you need a breather first.”

 

“No way. C’mon let me take care of you, please.”

 

“Harry, I want you to enjoy it too. Just relax, love. I’m not going anywhere. We’ve got all the time in the world.”

 

This was patently untrue. Time was the one thing they never seemed to have enough of, but they did have tonight, so Louis allowed himself to pretend for a minute. He turned his back to Harry, pulling out a tea towel and wetting it under the tap. He wrung it out and moved to stand back in front of Harry, where he cleaned the mess off his stomach with careful, deliberate strokes. When he finished, he just laid his hand flat against Harry’s stomach for a moment. Harry closed his eyes and presses their foreheads together. Louis allowed himself to revel in the closeness before reluctantly turning away again to get Harry a glass of water. When he turned back around, Harry was leaning against the work surface stroking himself lazily until he was back to full hardness once again.

 

“I’m ready, Lou.” He said, ignoring the glass of water Louis offered him in favor of reaching for his hand and pulling him towards the living room.

 

They made a pit stop in the foyer to grab the lube and a condom from the pocket of Harry’s trousers, which were still sitting in a tangled pile next to the door where they left them. When they reached the living room, Harry planted himself on the couch and pulled on Louis’ hips until he’s standing between his parted thighs.

 

“Will you do something for me?” Harry asked, looking up at Louis with a shy expression that mades Louis’ heart ache.

 

“Anything, love.”

 

“Will you finger yourself for me? I want to watch you.”

 

A faint blush crept over Harry’s cheeks when the words slipped past his lips, and Louis would never get over that. He didn’t understand how someone like Harry could simultaneously be so innocent and positively dripping with sex. It was such a heady combination, one that never failed to get Louis’ heart pumping into overdrive. Louis pushed out a long exhale from his lungs.

 

“Fuck, Harry. You are really something else, you know that?”

 

“Please?” Harry looked up at him sweetly, biting his full bottom lip between his perfect, white teeth.

 

“Of course, I will. You know I’ll give you anything you want. You only ever have to ask.”

 

Louis leaned down and let his teeth graze over Harry’s ear lobe.

 

“You know how much I love to hear you ask for what you want. You’re so fucking sexy, Harry. I can’t take it." He breathed the words hotly against Harry’s neck, imagined them leaving a trail of fire on his bare skin in their wake.

 

Harry moaned and rolled his hips up into the air, chasing friction that wasn’t there yet. He pulled Louis down onto his lap and slicked up his fingers for him. Louis lifted up off his haunches and reached back to start opening himself up for Harry. He didn’t even bother to go slow or be gentle, just shoved two fingers inside himself at once and reveled in the burn as his body worked to accommodate them. He’d been so hard for so long, and Harry was sitting beneath him looking up at him with wonder like he's something he cherishes, there’s no way he was going to drag this out. He threw his head back and called out Harry’s name between moans as he fucked himself with his own fingers. When he opened his eyes, Harry already had the condom on. He looked absolutely wrecked as he watched Louis with rapt interest. Between his blown pupils and heavy lids, his flushed cheeks and slightly parted lips, he looked positively drugged.

 

“God, you’re beautiful, Lou. So fucking hot. I can’t believe I get to see this.” Harry marveled as he ran his hands up and down Louis’ thighs.

 

His voice was rough and deep, but it dripped like warm honey past his lips. He started stroking himself slowly and he looked like he was torn between closing his eyes and giving in to the sensation, and leaving them open to watch Louis. Neither of them were going to last much longer at this rate, so Louis pushed in a third finger and sped up his movements, purposefully avoiding his prostate so he didn’t come prematurely.

 

“Ready for you, babe,” he panted, removing his fingers.

 

“Fucking finally, Lou. You’re so gorgeous. Can’t wait to be inside you.”

 

“Shit, Harry. You keep talking like that and I’m not going to last two seconds. Don’t worry, though, I’ll still ride your dick until you come for me again. I promised you three.”

 

Harry whined and thrust his hips upwards, the tip of his cock slipping between Louis’ arse cheeks. Louis reached back and helped Harry line up properly, and Harry squeezed his bum hard as he sank down all the way.

 

“ _Oh my god_ ,” Harry cried, his head falling forward onto Louis’ chest. “ _Fuck_. Your arse, Louis. Your fucking arse.”

 

Louis’ thighs were already straining, trembling with want after holding himself on the edge for so long. He knew that it wouldn’t take more than a few seconds of him bouncing up and down on Harry’s lap before he would finally feel his release.

 

“You doing okay, love? Not too sensitive?” He asked, thumbing over Harry’s bottom lip.

 

“No, feels fucking incredible, baby.”

 

“Gonna move now, okay?”

 

“ _Please_.”

 

Louis started by swirling his hips in figure eight motions until his body was totally accustomed to the fullness of Harry inside him. Then he started lifting himself up and slamming back down into Harry’s lap. Harry leaned back against the couch cushions and placed both his hands on Louis’ hips to press him down harder, adjusting him until the angle was just right. God, even after all this time Harry still knew his body, still remembered just how to touch him and give him exactly what he likes. It was dizzying.

 

“Fuck, Harry. You’re amazing, feel so good.”

 

Harry reached down and took Louis’ cock in his hand, stroking him in time with their combined thrusts.

 

“Come for me, baby. Please, I want to see you,” Harry begged, and for Louis that was all it took, just Harry calling him baby and asking him nicely.

 

“ _Harry, Harry, Harry,_ ” Louis keened as he clenched down around him.

 

His orgasm hit him so hard he worried he might seriously black out for a moment. He clung to Harry like he was all that was holding him to the earth, and felt him start to shake and rock beneath him as he followed right over the edge. Harry sat up and wrapped his arms around Louis’ torso, pressing their chests together and burying his face in Louis’ shoulder. His mouth dusted kisses over every inch of skin available to him, worshipping Louis’ body with a reverence that made Louis breathless and aching in a way that had nothing to do with sex.

 

Later, after spending so long in the shower kissing lazily and letting their hands roam over each other’s bodies that the water had run cold, they lie curled around each other in Louis’ bed. Louis’ head is on Harry’s chest and their legs are completely intertwined, still naked beneath the sheets.

 

“You know I love you right?” Harry asks as he runs his hand down Louis’ back, fingers stroking along his spine.

 

“I do. You know how much I wish it were enough.” Louis presses a tender kiss right over Harry’s heart, and closes his eyes for a minute, just listening to it beat.

 

“Maybe some day it will be.” Harry muses, his fingers in Louis’ hair now.

 

“Maybe.” Louis answers with a small smile.

 

He pushes himself up off Harry’s chest, taking his face in his hands so he can look into his eyes. He gets lost for a minute. Looking into Harry’s eyes, Louis thinks you haven’t properly fallen in love until you fall in love with someone who has green eyes. It’s a ridiculous thought, but his mind keeps getting stuck on it like a skipping record. In reality, he knows it’s not just the green eyes, _it's Harry_. All other love pales in comparison to being in love with Harry Styles.

 

Louis strokes both his thumbs over Harry’s cheek bones, watching Harry’s eyes flutter closed at his touch, before leaning forward to seal their lips together.

 

“I love you too. You know that right?” Louis whispers against Harry’s lips.

 

“I do.” Harry promises with another kiss.

 

_I love it. I hate it, and I can't take it. Oh I keep on coming back to you._

**Author's Note:**

> ***I now have [tumblr](https://seducemymind-findmysoul.tumblr.com/) yay! I'm a bit hopeless with technology, so I'm still trying to figure it all out, but I made a fic post for this story that you can reblog [here](https://seducemymind-findmysoul.tumblr.com/post/176458090916/back-to-you-5838-words-by-onlyangel28) if you want to make my day. Or just come say hi and chat with me. Don't be shy, I'm always looking to make new friends :)


End file.
